


Ecofinisher's oneshots for Adrigami Week 2019

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrami, F/M, Fencing, Funny, Kagami with miraculous, Most of the characters are minor, OC children - Freeform, adrien's allergy, adrigami, adrimi, chatgami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: One-shots I wrote for the AdrienxKagami ship.





	1. Day 1: Fencing

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably noted, I changed my username from Cockapoo_Skye to Ecofinisher.

 

 

Adrien stood in front of a big door dressed in a black tux together with his best friend Nino Lahiffe, who wore a dark green suit with a dark red shirt under his dress jacket.

“I can’t believe you choose me to be your best man”

“You’re my best friend, you’re were the first person, that came into my mind to do the role” Explained Adrien smiling at the friend.  

“Nervous?” Asked Nino afterward Adrien shrugged his shoulders not knowing, what to answer. “It will be fine” Promised the brown-haired man patting the friend on the back.

“I believe that”

“By the way, why don’t you two want to do a real wedding…..you know with a real ceremony, more guests and all that?”

“We’re probably going to celebrate it too and invite most of our family members to join. And we need to look for a location for us to be in peace. We don’t want any paparazzi to be all around at the wedding annoying us or the other guests”

“Yeah, they can be really annoying. Remember Vincent Aza?” Asked Nino. “That guy, that was always behind Jagged Stone?”

“Yeah but he’s not as bad compared to a real paparazzo”

“Yeah you must be right” Nino agreed. “Also you’re not going to be the only prominent there around the dinner, right?”

“There will be Kim, Alix, Lila, Luka, Alya, Nathaniel, Aurore, Mireille from our old school. I think Ondine will be there too”

“Strange nearly every second person of our old class is a prominent now...and what about Chloé?”

“I think she’s coming too, I heard she was up in New York with her mother. I’ll see that later”

“Okay” Responded the Morrocan guy, then saw on the corridor a brunette woman walking towards them. “Hey Lila Rossi is here” Nino pointed out and Adrien looked back at seeing her walking alone in a nice red dress.

“Hi, boys” Greeted Lila with a chuckle. “And it’s Lila Kurtzberg” Corrected the Italian woman looking at the brown-skinned guy nodding at her.

“Right you adopted Nathaniel’s family name”

“And believe it or not, I like my name better that way,” She said making the two guys laugh.

“Will Kagami say the same about you?” Asked Nino looking at Adrien.

“I never asked her that”

“Aww don’t worry” Assured Lila looking at the blonde along with the other brunette.

“Did she say anything about it?” Asked Adrien and Lila shook her head.

“No, but she’s already here, you could ask her about it” Suggested Lila looking back from, where she had come, where they saw Kagami Tsurugi heading to the three friends.

“Good morning” Greeted Kagami sharing a hug with Lila, then another one with Adrien’s friend Nino.

“Wow, exactly 11 AM it starts and you arrived exactly at point 11 AM!” Mentioned Nino astonished by the punctual woman, which made Lila chuckle at the comment.

Adrien moved forwards to the blue-haired woman with a smile and greeted her.

“Good morning” Greeted Adrien observing the shorter woman smile at him.

“Good morning Adrien. You’re prepared?” Asked Kagami and Adrien pointed his lips out, reaching his face closer to her for a kiss, but she held her hand in front of them, causing him to stop and wide his eyes down at her in surprise. “We gotta wait for the end of our ceremony”  
Adrien nodded and felt Kagami’s hand caressing him on the cheek.

“Shall we go in?” Questioned the brown-haired man, then knocked on the door and it got open by a raven-haired lady in a white blouse, black leggings and a black skirt with white vertical lines on it.

“Good day, please get in” Invited the woman, then Kagami entered first into the small room followed by Adrien, Nino and Lila passing by three rows with four chairs and they stopped all in front of the first row in front of the chairs, waiting for the official to sit down.

“Where are actually your parents?” Questioned Nino. “Are they coming?”

“I saw them out there with Mrs. Tsurugi” Responded Lila Kurtzberg.

“Maybe they’re assisting her to walk until here” Added Adrien.

“Does she have to use crutches?”

“Uh no she’s blind” Responded the blonde friend. “She does not have any problem with walking and using the cane when she knows the environment.”

“Okay”

“Since there are more rooms its easier to assist my mother to get into the correct than, if she does alone and has to try them all” Kagami said to Adrien’s friend, which nodded at the blue-haired girl.

“Yeah”

“There they are,” The Italian woman told the others as she saw Gabriel Agreste entering along with Mrs. Tsurugi and Mrs. Agreste.

“Emilie is going to accompany you to the second row and sit you on the second chair right behind your daughter,” Gabriel told the blue-haired elder woman, which nodded as she walked beside the chairs tapping with the bokken on the ground to feel if there were any obstacles in the way. She touched the chair legs of the second chair from the last row, then placed her left hand on the back of the chair moving further to the end of the row and as she had passed by the last one she turned left following Emilie Agreste, who waited for Kagami’s mother to be closer to her.

“That’s the row my husband told you about” The blonde woman said with a smile, then Mrs. Tsurugi walked into the row touching the back of the chairs from the front, then again she did it on the second chair, then turned around to have her face turned to the desk of the official and to her daughter’s back. Emilie sat down, then observed Kagami held the hand of her mother and talk to her in Japanese, then the mother sat down along with Gabriel Agreste, who sat on the other side next to Adrien’s future mother-in-law.

“Dearly beloved. We are gathered here together in the face of this company to reunite this man and this woman in matrimony.” The woman started her speech, then Nino looked behind Adrien’s head at Mrs. Tsurugi’s bokken a little confused, then looked back in front at the official.

“Just out of context this one suit of yours is one of the most gorgeous ones I’ve seen yet during the ceremonies I guided” The official complimented making Adrien smile embarrassed.

“Uh, thanks,” Responded Adrien. “My father designed it for this special day”

“Today is a really special day even for me. It’s the first time I have the chance to unite two famous stars. I always had united normal citizen couples and a few same-gender couples.”

“Oh that’s great,” Kagami said earning a nod from the raven-haired woman.

“How did you get proposed, if I may ask?” Questioned the woman. “I heard so many different ways some men have done or even women. Was yours special or a regular one?”

“Well, it was indeed special” The bride responded. “Many people were involved in it too, even some we barely knew”

“What exactly happened?” The woman asked, then the bride looked at the groom in the dark blue dress, which nodded at the woman.

“We are still members of the D’Argencourt fencing academy, so months before I asked Monsieur D’Argencourt and a couple of other persons to help me set up a scene, where I, in the end, would propose her…..

 

_Adrien waited at the outside of the wardrobes in his fencing outfit waiting for his girlfriend to get out of the dressing room to go together with him to the fencing lessons together._

“ _Do you think this will work out Plagg?” Asked Adrien looking down at his helmet, where Plagg lied looking up at him._

“ _Want to hear my honest response?” Questioned Plagg glancing at his owner, which nodded at his kwami. “No”_

“ _What?!?”_

“ _Jokes, I lied. She will say yes, I can feel it right here” Plagg said passing his tiny paws over his belly, followed by it starting to growl. “Except this is hunger now,” The kwami said making Adrien roll his eyes, then he heard the door of the wardrobe open and it was his girlfriend Kagami, who just came out dressed in her red fencing suit ready for combat._

“ _You’re ready?” Asked Kagami earning a nod from the blonde. “Great”_

_Both walked together at the court, where they would meet the other fencing pals, but no one was there at the moment and neither was their master._

“ _No one’s here yet,” The Japanese woman said looking at the empty space._

“ _I know, no guy was there at the wardrobe getting ready for fencing. Isn’t it strange?” Adrien said looking at the girl a little nervous._

“ _Are you okay?” Questioned Kagami._

“ _Uh yes, why?”_

“ _You kind of look nervous?”_

“ _Uh, I do?” The Frenchman questioned insecurely. “Do I look worried about something?” The blonde questioned earning a nod from his girlfriend._

“ _You know it’s Plagg. I think he’s….sick”_

“ _Really?” Questioned Kagami raising an eyebrow feeling strange about it._

“ _I swear…,” Adrien said, then Plagg sneezed._

“ _Oh,” The blue-haired girl said and looked down at Adrien’s helmet, where she saw Plagg standing up and looking down at the ground, then he sneezed again and flew out of the helmet and the woman managed to catch the cat kwami._

“ _I better stay off away from you two…..” The kwami said faking a cough to trick Kagami. “Before I cause you two to get sick,” The kwami said flying away then Kagami grabbed the kwami with her hands to take a look at him._

“ _Plagg, what’s going on?” Questioned the brown-eyed woman, making Plagg wide his eyes._

“ _I’m…..hatschi….sick….hatschi,” Plagg tried to convince Kagami he was sick, but she didn’t fall for his trick and just glared at him seriously. “Well, I better go and leave you two alone,” Said the black kwami slipping out of Kagami’s hands and flew up in the air leaving Adrien grin at Kagami awkwardly, which crossed her arms at him._

“ _Only the two of us are here, no one else of our fencing group. What’s going on Adrien?”_

“ _It’s a **very funny story** ” Adrien said a little loud, then they heard a loudspeaker being turned on, then a loud marching sounds from the device and Kagami looked around together with Adrien, then at the stairs they saw a tall man dressed in a white fencing suit walking in front of a group of a bit shorter students in fencing suits marching the stairs down like in the military and the couple looked up at them approaching, then they looked at each other questioningly._

_The group walked the stairs down and as they arrived at the ground floor they made a line and stood next to each other looking at Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi. The tallest fencing mate, which was obviously Armand D’Argencourt the fencing teacher, which they could recognize on the symbol of the academy on his suit._

“ _You two are the most skilled swords fighters in Europe?” Questioned Armand D’Argencourt, then Adrien nodded except for Kagami, who was a bit perplexed about, what actually was going on._

“ _We all are the best from, where we come and we’re here to prove it,” Mr. D’Argencourt said taking his sword out, then the row behind him pulled their sabers out too, all at the same time without someone having delayed by a second._

“ _We’re are alone, we can’t fight against you. That’s not in the rule book” Kagami mentioned._

“ _No, you two will have to fight as a duo against us all or are you two chicken?” Questioned the teacher making the others laugh._

“ _Come on Kagami, we’re both the best of them all. If we work together we can take them down” Explained Adrien his girlfriend. “Are you in?” The Frenchman questioned, then Kagami picked up his and her saber up making Adrien smile and take his sword of Kagami’s hand, then both looked at the group on the other side. Both put their fencing mask on, then got in position to start the match along with the other group._

“ _Ready?” Asked Armand, then he shouted to start the match. “Go!”_

_Adrien ran towards the first three opponents and fenced with the three, keeping them to move forward. Kagami passed by the four and attacked the first opponent, which gave many hard hits with its saber on Kagami’s, making her walk back and parry all the attacks the opponent was performing on the woman. Kagami went down on her knees to dodge the upcoming attack, then she slid behind the opponent’s back hitting him on the back causing him to fall._

“ _Good job” Complimented the boyfriend then two other fencers of the group went to attack Kagami and she fought the two near the group, that tried to defeat Adrien._

“ _Is that, what you and Plagg were trying to hide from me?” Questioned the blue-haired woman deflecting one attack, then jumping aside as one of the two opponents attacked Kagami, but fell down on the ground after her dodge._

“ _Maybe” Responded Adrien pushing his opponent away causing him to fall down while grabbing a fencing mate by its arm to follow him down on the ground leaving the last mate with Adrien._

“ _Not bad” The fencing mate said looking behind Adrien, where Kagami fenced the one opponent and behind her two fencing students approached her slowly, then Adrien noted it and shrieked as his opponent nearly hit him with the sword, then Adrien slapped with his saber the other opponent’s away of him, then he ran at her and stood behind her back to protect her from getting stabbed by the opponents in surprise._

“ _I got your back”_

“ _Did you realize you didn’t score by hitting the first opponents Adrien?”_

“ _Uh….ops….” Adrien said, then reacted quickly as one of the opponents in front of him had tried to hit him on his chest, by holding his saber diagonally in front of him and shove the opponent down on the ground, followed by touching him on the back with the end of the saber._

“ _Now I hit it,” The blonde said making the girlfriend chuckle. The opponent of Kagami’ moved his sword at Kagami and Adrien passed with his saber over Kagami’s shoulder to avoid her to get hit afterward he stood next to her with their last opponent. Adrien ran at the opponent to hit him with the sword, then the fencing student jumped over Adrien to attack the girlfriend, who ran in the direction of the opponent, but then Kagami went down on her knees to slide on them shrieking the students, which jumped over Kagami, which observed him flying above her then stabbed him on the back._

“ _Was that all they could do?” Asked Kagami looking at Adrien, then the students reunited together and ran all around the couple therefore they stood and looked at the two as they had made a nearly perfect circle._

_Again all students held out their sabers towards Kagami and Adrien, then the two looked at each other and Kagami leaned herself on Adrien._

“ _How are we going to handle that?” Questioned the Japanese woman._

“ _Well they won’t attack us all at the same time, cause they could somewhat crash against each other”_

“ _Yeah”_

“ _Let’s stay here in the middle together and have each other back?” Suggested Adrien then Kagami agreed and held out her sword along with Adrien out at the others._

“ _Attack” Shouted one of the students and from both sides ran two students and Kagami and Adrien leaned closer to each other tight and prevented the others to score. Adrien pushed the first opponent against the second student, making them fall down and stabbed the two with his saber._

“ _You’re out, loser,” Said a third opponent running at Adrien, then he stepped aside quickly while Kagami had spun around to trick her opponents then as they got confused by her, she took the chance to attack her opponents and smash her sword on theirs, making them fall down._

“ _Nice one,” Adrien said and from behind an opponent ran towards Adrien, then Kagami shoves her arm under Adrien’s to parry the attack and he smirked and stabbed the opponent on the chest and chuckled at the success._

“ _Nice one” Kagami said and the last fencing students ran towards Kagami, then the red-dressed girl looked at Adrien, which nodded and Kagami stood straight and held her arms up doing a pose, that Master D’Argencourt claimed to have been invented by one of his ancestors, then the students approached nearer to Kagami and she pulled her saber back and thrust it at the opponent’s saber sticking it on the handle and pushed him away from her, causing him to fall down on his back._

“ _Hey I learned that from Monsieur D’Argencourt too” Mentioned Adrien with a smile, then all the students got up and got in front of the two master students in line and bowed down. Kagami and Adrien respectfully bowed down too, then quickly another fencing mate sneaked behind the two carrying a small box on his hands, then as he passed behind Kagami, she quickly turned around and hit with her sword down under the legs of the fencing students making him jump and shriek Kagami as she had hit with the handle on the male’s weakest spot._

“ _Ouch!” Shouted the student placing his free hand under his legs. “You said it wouldn’t be painful!” The boy shouted surprising Kagami as she recognized whose voice it was._

“ _Nathaniel?” Asked Kagami looking down at the student._

“ _Oh great we practiced a lot and now he ruined it,” A white dressed fencer said throwing his saber on the ground._

“ _Calm down, we could have done something differently, if we had discussed it before”_

“ _What exactly?” Questioned Kagami watching Adrien take the box from Nathaniel’s hands, then Nathaniel lied down on the ground having both his hands between his legs._

“ _There were some things we planned a little different, but I don’t know it was kind of going not the way I had imagined” Adrien explained observing Kagami taking off her fencing helmet._

“ _Adri…,” Kagami said lifting the front of the fencing mask up to look at Adrien’s face. “You didn’t need to pull that off, just to impress me or anything”_

“ _Well, it wasn’t really for that. It was more for this” Adrien said going down on his left knee and showed the box to Kagami, then opened the hood of it to reveal the inside of the box, which had a golden ring in it with a transparent colored gem on it. Kagami opened her mouth in surprise as she discovered, that her boyfriend was right now proposing her in front of all the adults around her._

“ _Will you marry me?” Questioned the blonde. “Even if my proposal wasn’t the most well-accomplished one?”_

_Kagami ecstatically jumped at Adrien’s arm to hug him and kiss him on his lips. “Yes Adrien, I will,” The brown-eyed woman said gazing into the light green eyes of her boyfriend._

“ _Fantastic” Adrien said getting up along with Kagami, then he held his hand out for Kagami, which placed her hand on his, then he gently grabbed it holding it up closer to him, so then he could place the engagement ring on his girlfriend’s ring finger. “Voilà”_

_Kagami looked at her hand, then she gazed back at Adrien smiling amorously at him, while he did the same to her, then all of the fencing students took off their fencing helmets to reveal, that almost all of the students were classmates from their previous class, they attended by the teacher Miss Bustier._

“ _Congratulations Kagami!” Shouted Lila walking at the Japanese girl, then looked down at Nathaniel taking off his helmet too, then went down to him to give him a hug._

“ _Thank you, Lila, and sorry about that Nathaniel” Apologized Kagami watching Lila peck the young man on his cheek._

_Adrien removed his helmet and placed it under his arm watching his now-turned fiance hug her short friend Rose Lavillant._

“ _Well done dude,” Said Nino walking by his best friend, then did a fist bump with the blonde. “I told you it would work out,” The dark-skinned guy said, then Kagami looked at the two afterward Adrien smiled at seeing Kagami was very happy about, what happened then both shared a long and passionate kiss, earning loud applause of the former classmates._

 

“Maybe it wasn’t all that special or I just wasn’t happy, that it didn’t go the way I wanted,” The blonde groom said, then Kagami grabbed him on his shoulder.

“Honey I love you. I would have accepted your proposal in every type of situation we would end up in”

“Awww,” The people inside the room said.

“Man I wished Alya was here to see this” Nino said, then looked at the parents of the couple, which smiled amused at the ceremony.

“I remember that day” Mrs. Tsurugi called out to Adrien’s parents. “It was the happiest day of her life.”

“I believe you” Agreed Emilie Agreste. 

“The two will have in future more days like that and today is one of those” Gabriel Agreste said with a smile at Kagami’s mother, which nodded joyfully at his comment.

“They’re gonna change their rings” Warned Lila then observed her best friend take a ring and put it on Adrien’s ring finger.

“I Kagami promise you, Adrien, to be my love wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until the death us do part”

Adrien took the next ring and held Kagami’s hand to say his phrase before he gives her the ring.

“I Adrien promise to you Kagami, to love you, support you, be there for you in good and in bad times, sickness or health until death do us part”

The Frenchman confirmed placing the ring on Kagami’s ring finger, then the two gave each other their hands.

“I declare you two now officially married “The raven-haired woman announced, then the two shared a kiss and were now husband and wife.

“Yeah, dude!” Nino cheered and applauded along with the other family members after the pair had shared their first kiss as a married couple.

“Congratulations,” Said Lila clapping.

“I’m so proud of you,” Gabriel said smiling along with his wife grabbing her hand to peck it. The couple were done and looked back at the others applauding, then looked forwards again at the official which smiled at the two lovebirds.

“So…..how does it feel to be an Agreste now?” Questioned the blonde and his wife shrugged her shoulders.

“Doesn’t sound that bad” Kagami admitted making the husband grin.

“That’s great, cause that’s how our kids are going to get called by the surname”

“I can live with that” Kagami said pecking him on his lips.

“Good,” Adrien said and the official left the room and the others got up, ready to leave the room. “And when do you think are we ready for….uhm you know”

“Soon enough” The wife responded with a smirk, then Adrien leaned his forehead on hers and stood like that for a while until they were called to move to the next place.

 

 


	2. Day 2: Ice Skating

**Day 2** – **Ice Skating**

The class of Miss Bustier went out in the afternoon together to the ice rink along with the P.E instructor Armand D’Argencourt to have a very good time together.  

Inside the hall at the reception some students stood in front of it, ordering skates for them to use it later on the rink, at the moment Nino was getting attend by the staff worker, which brought him a black pair of skates for him to put one.

“Here you go” The woman behind the reception said handing the boy with the red cap the ice skates.

“Merci,” The boy said walking away leaving the next students on the row, which were Ivan and Mylene.

Nino passed by Lila, Nathaniel and Alix, which had already put their skates on and tied their shoes, besides Nathaniel, which had his laces tied up very badly.

“I’m gonna get myself killed today,” The redhead said looking at the brunette, which turned her head back to the boy confused.

“Why?” Asked Lila looking down at his knot along with the boy and snorted. “What were you trying to do with them?”

“Tie….,”

“Do it two times and it holds better,” Lila told the boy untying the shoelaces and tried to tie it up as tight as she could.

“Can you ice skate?” Asked Nathaniel looking down at his girlfriend, which shook her head.

“Just a little bit”

“Okay I don’t know, how to ice skate”

“Don’t worry Nath, there are this red iron bars out for you to use them if you want to,” Alix said getting up on the runner of her ice skates, then moved forwards to Max and Kim, then made the way together at the ice rink.

“You don’t have to worry Nathaniel, we can hold hands while we’re on the ice, so none of us will fall down” Offered Lila making the redhead smile.

“Good” Agreed Nathaniel getting up with the help of Lila, then as he walked forwards he lost his equilibrium on his left leg and fell down on the floor in front of Lila, making her chuckle.

“Well I won’t mind if we go on from here,” Lila said making Nathaniel smile embarrassed at his mishap.

Marinette walked along with Alya and Nino on their ice skates at the ice rink, where they saw other young students and younger kids accompanied by adults skate together on the ice, afterward the three stood behind the fence to look at everyone having fun.

“There are a lot of people here now since Adrien had last time made a post about here,” Nino said astonished at seeing now more people inside the ice rink, than usual.

“I think if it wasn’t for him this would have been closed by mayor Bourgeois,” The girl with the wavy hair told her boyfriend, which nodded at her comment.

“Yeah” Agreed Marinette.

“Is Adrien coming too?” Questioned Alya looking at the brunette boy.

“Yeah, he’s out there waiting for Kagami” Responded Nino. “We might see them later”

“Okay, shall we wait or….?”

“I’m going in, anyone else?” Asked Nino looking at the two girls.

“We go later, Nino” Responded Marinette.

“Great…,” Nino said, then watched beside him Juleka’s older brother passing by skating with one leg and the other he held it up in the air, then he stopped and spun around on one skate, impressing Nino and the two girls.

“Hey is Luka available to hang out with us?” The Moroccan boy questioned looking at Marinette.

“I didn’t know, he was going out for ice skating,” Marinette said entering into the ice rink, then she slipped on the ice while screaming and before she felt down, Luka rushed quickly to Marinette’s help and caught her before hitting the ground.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Luka said helping the girl up, that blushed sheepishly as the older boy had aided her.

“Luka, what are you doing here?” Questioned the blue-haired girl.

“I wanted to do my girlfriend a little surprise,” Responded the raven-haired boy. “You’re alright?”

“I’m better now” Responded the half-Chinese girl making the tall boy smile.

“Yo dude, care for a ride?” Questioned Nino helping Alya get on the ice rink.

“I won’t mind” Responded Luka looking at Marinette, which grinned shyly and looked up at the crystal blue eyes of the older boy. “Come let’s go together” Offered the Frenchman holding out his hand to Marinette, which gladly took his hand for company and she followed Luka and her two other friends on the ice.

Out at the entrance to the hall Adrien Agreste waited for his girlfriend, that waited at the reception for the woman to bring her the skating shoes, therefore she received her pair, then grabbed them and walked to Adrien and sat down on a bench next to the entrance to the hall to put the skates on.

“How was your rehearsal at the school?” Questioned Adrien watching the girl tie up her skates.

“Super,” Responded Kagami. “It went even better than I thought”

“That’s great Kagami” The blonde complimented observing the blue-haired girl tie up her skates. “Did they say anything specific about your play?”

“No, but I have a great feeling about it”

“That’s great to know” Mentioned the Frenchman and the girl got up on her skates looking up at the green eyes of her boyfriend.

“Are Nino and Lila at the ice rink?”

“Yes, they’re with Nathaniel and Alya together,” Responded Adrien. “Shall we join them?” The blonde questioned, then the blue-haired girl shook her head and grabbed the boyfriend by the hand.

“This time we go alone” Suggested Kagami. “You owe me a second date on the ice rink, since last time Phillipe got akumatized and other more reasons….”

“I remember, I’m sorry about that”

“No need to apologize, you didn’t do anything. You just were worried about Marinette,”

“Okay,” The son of Gabriel Agreste said walking together with the girl to the hall, where the other students were all ice skating in pairs around the field.

“Is that Nathaniel?” Asked Adrien looking at a redhead sliding on his back on the ground, then Kim passed by and circulated him. “Nice moves, how do you call it?”

“A failure” Responded Nathaniel making Kim laugh, then Alix appeared knocking the Vietnamese boy down by jumping with her back towards him.

“And that’s how it’s done,” The pink-haired girl said, afterward the raven-haired boy got up from the floor crossing his arms while looking at the petite girl.

“Nice,” The boy said, then watched Lila appear with a red iron bar similar to a walker, then got down on her knees to help Nathaniel up.

“Hey try this out, it helps you better Nathy,”

  


“Aww he just wanted to show Lila he was capable off to do ice skating,” Kagami said entering on the ice rink along with Adrien.

“Good to know, I’m not that bad”

“Well I think it’s Nathaniel’s first time, It wouldn’t make sense if he already was a professional,”

“Sure,” Adrien said, then watched Nathaniel fell down on the ground again.

“How can grandpa use his rollator without having to fall down?” Asked Nathaniel irritated, then Lila helped Nathaniel up again and placed her arm behind Nathaniel’s back under his arms.

“Let’s go together slow Nath,” The Italian girl suggested the boy, then the two slowly parted away from where he had felt down.

  


Adrien and Kagami observed the couple leaving, then looked at each other with a smile and gave each other the hand and started to skate on the ice following the fence with the advertisements around the ice together. The two passed by an ad of perfume with the face of Adrien, then Kagami smirked at the poster and turned her head to her boyfriend.

“That is one handsome guy, don’t you think?” Questioned Kagami making Adrien laugh.

“He sure is” Responded Adrien making the girlfriend grin, then both heard someone yell and it was Kim Chien Le speeding on the side of the ice rink towards them, therefore the couple dodged at the side for Kim to pass by quickly without crashing into them. Seconds later Alix passed by rapidly following the class’ athlete and caught him up to be at the same velocity as him.

“They’re crazy,” Adrien said to Kagami, which shrugged her shoulders and behind them approached Lila and Nathaniel, then Lila packed Kagami on her back scaring her and Nathaniel copied her but failed at it by causing the blonde boy to fall on the floor and the redhead lied beside him on the ground.

“Sorry” Apologized Nathaniel, then tried to get up by himself and fell down again.

“How is Nathaniel doing so far?” Asked Kagami looking down at him, which tried to get up once again and Lila held her hands out for him to grab them and get up, but again the boy fell down, but now pulling Lila with him.

“You need to have the full skid on the ice, so you don’t fall down again Nathaniel,” Adrien said, then got up by putting his first foot with the skid on the ice, then he did it with the second foot and looked at Nathaniel. “Just like I did”

“Okay,” The redhead said putting his left foot on the ice straight like Adrien demonstrated him before, then the right one and he lifted himself up slowly until he stood safe on the ground.

“Well done Nath,” Complimented Adrien making the redhead smile and look excited at Lila, which got up with the help of Kagami.

“Hey I have an idea, what about we four give all each other the hands and skate together on ice?” Suggested the brunette.

“Sounds good” Replied Kagami and looked at the boys. “Are you two in?”

“Yes” The two boys responded at the same time, then the girls went between the boys and they gave their boyfriend’s their hands and the girls give it to each other too and moved all together forwards.

“Hold steady Nathaniel or we will all fall down,” Adrien said making Nathaniel chuckle.

“I won’t fall down this time” The Jewish boy promised, then beside him appeared Alya together with Nino, then the girl with the wavy hair gave Nathaniel her hand to make a bigger group.

“Now we’re six” Added Alya looking at the group, while behind her Nino waved at his best friend. Beside the group passed Juleka along with her girlfriend Rose, then observed the group and looked at Rose, which smiled at her, then the two followed the group and joined them too.

“This is awesome!” Nathaniel said excited, then from Adrien’s side appeared Chloé, Sabrina, Max, Myléne and Ivan to make the line bigger.

“Great, that you joined us too Chlo,” Adrien said with a smile at his childhood friend, then he looked to the front again and wide his eyes as he saw Kim racing towards them.

“Watch out!” Shouted Kim and the group broke apart to avoid Kim crashing against them, afterward he passed by the open spaces he laughed.

“Did you all really think I was gonna do that?” Questioned Kim, then Alix appeared from the side shoving him away from her, making him trip nearly falling down, but he managed to tap with the skids on the ice, then glared at the pink-haired girl annoyed.

“You’re going to pay for that Kubdel!”

“I don’t know, but Kim is kind of ruining everything for me” Adrien said earning a nod from his girlfriend, then they sat at the end of the hall Luka standing vice versa to Marinette, which raced on her skates towards Luka, while he waited with his arms open to her and as Marinette was closer to him, he grabbed her and held her up in the air, so that she could stretch her legs and arms out.

“They’re good,” Adrien said observing the two along with Kagami.

“Hey I have an idea,” Kagami said looking at the blonde, which paid attention to the shorter girl. “You stay on the other side and I race towards you, jump and you have to catch me and hold me up”

“Uh okay?”

“Don’t worry, I trust you,” Kagami said making her way to the other side of the hall, then Adrien gulped and stood looking at the other side, where his girlfriend was getting ready to race.

“I’m ready,” Yelled Kagami from the other side for Adrien to hear it, then he nodded and got ready, then saw Kagami heading towards him, which caused Adrien to gulp in fright he wouldn’t succeed in catching his girlfriend.

“ _Come on Adrien, you can do that”_ Adrien thought, then narrowed his eyes serious watching the girl skate towards him, then she jumped up in the air flying towards him and Adrien calculated, where exactly she was coming to and did a step forward and held his arms high and caught Kagami, then held her up in the air. Adrien smiled as it had worked out, then looked at Kagami turning her head down at him, smiling amorously at the blonde.

“I told you,” She said at him, making him turn a little pink on the cheeks, then he placed her down on the ground, then the two gave each other's hands.

“You’re really talented, Kagami” The blonde complimented, then the blue-haired girl leaned her head on his shoulder, making him smile and he lied his chin over her head and placed his arm around her back petting her shoulder.

Nino passed along with Alya by the two, then looked at them until they moved their heads at the other couple, which wanted to speak.

“Hey dudes is anyone interested in hot chocolate?” Asked the Moroccan boy, then Adrien looked at Kagami, which nodded at the blonde and he looked back at his best friend. “Sure, we love to”

“Great, come on you two,” Nino said sliding on the along with Alya to the exit, followed by the French boy and the Japanese girl leaving the ice rink, walking the stairs up from the tribune to head to the cafeteria.0


	3. Day 3: Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve read about the Japanese eating culture and it’s really difficult for me to set it up, unlike the European variant,

Adrien sat with Kagami together in a Japanese restaurant on a small table with their legs crossed waiting for the dinner to arrive.  

“It’s been a while since I have eaten Japanese meals,” The blonde told the girl sitting right in front of him. “I think the last time I ate was two months before my mom had disappeared”

“Was it a family dinner?” Questioned the blue-haired girl earning a nod from the blonde.

“Yeah” Responded Adrien. “We went to celebrate my mother’s career as an actress having gone so well”

“Did you also have to eat with chopsticks, right?”

“Yeah, okay it’s a long while ago, but I think I won’t have a problem with it,”

“You know we’re here in Japan now and I would rather you to pay attention to what you do or how you do it. I don’t know if you’re getting me”

“We have to wait until all dishes are served uhm….we should finish nearly at the same time, we should not wave or point with the chopsticks at someone….erm….we get for the family-style meals chopsticks as with those we scoop for us to eat”

“And if we don’t have them, what do we do instead?”

“Uh….use our own?”

“And how?”

“Oh I know….with the other part, which we don’t put in our mouth”

“Very well” Complimented Kagami. “Do you know, where to place the chopsticks, when you’re not using them?”

“Here on this tray, where it’s lying right now”

“Good, in Japanese we call it  _Hashioki_ ,”

“Hashioki…,” Adrien repeated making Kagami smile.

“You’re doing a great progress” Complimented the girlfriend placing her hand on the table near to Adrien’s hand.

“I’m learning with the best teacher,” The Frenchman said with a chuckle making the blue-haired girl giggle and place her hand over Adrien’s.

A Japanese waiter appeared with the dishes, then Adrien and Kagami took their hand away and observed the waiter setting up the various small plates on the table.

Adrien smiled at Kagami, then observed the waiting putting the same plates in front of Adrien making it mirrored to the way he placed the dishes in front of Kagami.

“Wow,” Adrien said looking at the various foods on his side of the table.

“Do you know anything from here?” The Japanese descendant girl asked earning a nod from the boyfriend, which took his chopstick going towards the rice, then he saw Kagami raise her eyebrows in shock, then Adrien realized he was about to do a mistake.

“Oh, I nearly forgot,” Adrien said putting the chopsticks away. “Well the first bowl has rice in it, the one in front a few sushi rolls, on the left there’s raw salmon and those pink slices are watermelon, that’s ramen and this here is tempura, right?” Questioned Adrien earning a nod from his girlfriend.

“Itadaki-masu,” The blue-haired girl said and grabbed along with Adrien on their chopsticks. Kagami picked up one sushi roll, opened her mouth and placed it on her tongue, then closed her mouth starting to chew it afterward observed Adrien which looked at his hand, where he held the pair of chopsticks, then opened and closed it slowly.

“You’re holding them right,” The girlfriend said and Adrien looked around his dishes, where to start first then picked up one shrimp and before he put it into his mouth it slipped down and fell on the table.

“Oh,” Adrien said embarrassed, making Kagami chuckle.

“Try to put the first chopstick over there, where your thumb and index finger are connected with each other,” Kagami instructed then Adrien had used his free hand to replace the first chopstick, then he took the second one and placed it between his index finger and thumb.

“Good now try again”

Adrien picked up a sushi roll and took it up close to his mouth and succeed at it, then chewed the roll and swallowed it down.

“It’s going good. Keep going” The Japanese girl said making Adrien nod proud, then he took as next a slice of salmon and placed it in his mouth to chew the elastic fish meat and gulped it down.

“This might be weird, but I actually prefer raw salmon, than grilled salmon”

“That’s not weird at all”

“Then that was just my impression” Adrien said, then goes with his chopsticks at the tempura, then before he picks it he rolls his eyes at Kagami, which picked up one of the fried shrimp up and bite off a bit of the crustacean chewing it and Adrien copied her ripping the half of the shrimp up, therefore the other end of the shrimp felt down on the dish with the rice. Adrien picked the end of the shrimp up and introduced it into his mouth, afterward he took a look on his dishes and decided to try to use his chopsticks on the rice and picked them up normally guiding the scoop to his mouth while losing on the way some grains, that landed on the table and on Adrien’s white kimono.

“Adri, if you want you can pick up the bowl like this” Kagami said taking her bowl of rice, held it up over her chest and scooped a bit of rice with her chopsticks and put it inside her mouth.

“Okay it’s better”

Adrien took the bowl up close to him and took a bit of rice from it and shove the rice into his mouth earning a thumb up from the girlfriend.

“It’s not that difficult now, right?” The blue-haired girl asked gazing at the blonde taking another scoop of rice.

  


Minutes later both were nearly finished and they stopped together leaving a few rests on the plates.

“It was really good,” Adrien said passing licking his lips and cleaning his hands on the wet towel he and Kagami had on a wooden tray on the table to clean their hands.

“That’s great to know” Replied Kagami.

“I would love to have a dessert now, but too bad, they don’t sell some here”

“If you want we can later pass by a coffee shop and buy a muffin or something else” Suggested Kagami. “Mostly now you’re not used to not finish your food and you’re probably still a little hungry?”

“Yeah, it kinda is strange. My father always complained, if I didn’t eat everything off my plate, here it isn’t like that”

“Don’t need to worry, you did fine for the first time here. When we’re home we won’t mind, if you eat everything off the dish or not”

“Thanks, Kagami,” Adrien said looking at his plates and noted the tempura, then looked at Kagami, which had been looking at it too.

“I guess I’m not the only one, who’s still hungry,” Adrien said with a smirk, making the blue-haired girl giggle. Adrien picked up his chopsticks and grabbed the shrimp and guided it to Kagami, making her flinch as he approached her with the food.

“Uh is this also considered as immodest?” Questioned Adrien taking the shrimp down.

“This sort of makes people think on a ritual, that it’s done at the funeral”

“Oh, that’s not, what I was intending to make. That’s in Europe sort of a cute gesture. You know the boyfriend giving his girlfriend food into her mouth or vice versa”

“I know” Responded Kagami. “And that is sweet, just here isn’t quite the right place to do so, back at home or in France, it’s better for us”

“Great, thanks for the explanation,” The Frenchman said gladly about Kagami’s constant help.

“I thank you”

“For what?” The blonde questioned bewildered.

“For taking me out tonight,” The Japanese girlfriend told the boyfriend making him smile and bow down.

“Dōitashimashite” He said making Kagami smile, then the waiter showed up with a bill, then Adrien took out his wallet and took out a couple of cash bills, then placed the second hand on the cash bills and hand it with both hands the money to the waiter, which looked a bit confused at the blonde, then gave Adrien the change back and Adrien took it with both hands again and put it into his wallet.

“What was that?” Questioned Kagami amused by the scene.

“Uh I had read, that if there was no tray for the money I had to use both hands to give the waiter the money”

“Ah okay, well it’s not exactly that way, but it doesn’t matter now. I can show it to you another time, what you probably wanted to do”

“Great” Adrien said getting up from the pillow along with Kagami and placed his hands behind his back stretching himself. “Woah well that’s not as comfortable as the futon”

“Well the coffee we’re going to visit then has chairs, like down in France, so you will have it a little better, than here”

“Good, but I also can’t wait to get to sleep tonight. I have never slept so good in my life, than in your bed”

“That’sounds lovely”

“Can we go?” Asked Adrien holding his hand out for Kagami, which she unhesitatingly grabbed it and smiled at the tall boy, afterward he smiled back at the girl and walked away together to the exit of the Japanese restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't understand how it was meant by using both hands to pay the garçon according to a traveling page, but I made it sound weird like if Adrien had got informed about it and get it this way.


	4. Day 4: Miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I manage to find out, how to move chapters, I'll do it.

 

It was night in Paris, most of the citizens were heading home, others were still strolling around the metropole and others were leaving their house to head to work or any other specific places.

On the top of the Eiffel Tower on the platform for the visitors stood a young Asian girl with short blue hair watching over the city of lights shining brightly just like stars. The girl looked down at the ground, where she could see the Champs de Mars with a few pedestrians hanging around the place and a tall, muscular raven-haired boy running around followed by a shorter brunette boy with glasses. The girl kept looking down at the ground, then behind her from up the sky appeared a blonde in a black leather suit and a belt as a tail and black cat ears over his long and rather untamed hair, landing on the platform of the tower, then admired the Japanese descendant girl, which kept looking at the beauty of France’s capital.

The blonde superhero in the tight suit took one step forward to get closer to the girl, then faked a cough before he said something.

“Meow,” He said calling the girl’s attention, then walked closed to the girl.

“In Japan you’re not able to admire the city like this, right?” Asked Cat Noir.

“I could observe it from the Tokyo Skytree or the Tokyo Tower,” Kagami said looking at the superhero.

“Right, right but it’s nothing unlike Paris I guess?”

“Both are amazing cities, please don’t make me chose between them”

“Of course not Kagami,” Cat Noir said chuckling, then the girl approached him.

“Why did you call me here?” Questioned the brown-eyed girl. “Did something happen?”

“I don’t know it exactly, but what I know is, that Paris needs a new superhero since Ladybug, well the person behind Ladybug had to leave Paris for good because of some issues with her family outside of France.”  
“And on who did you think to take her place?” The Japanese teenage girl asked the blonde.

“You were the first person to come to my mind” Responded Cat Noir. “You’re brave, you’re clever and you’re great at combat….at least in fencing, but that doesn’t mean you’re not going to be good as Ladybug, I know you will be good”

“I don’t know, I will need time to practice as Ladybug, like how to use the yo-yo, jump and travel around as she does...”

“Don’t worry, I’m here to help you and so is Tikki” Cat Noir said, then Kagami tilted her head.

“Who’s Tikki?”

“She’s a kwami” Responded Cat Noir. “Just like Plagg”

“Ah right”

“I think she and Plagg are opposites, but you and Tikki will get very well along”

“Alright,” Cat Noir said taking out from the pocket of his jacket a miraculous box and handed it to Kagami. “You got in there a pair of earrings, which are your miraculous and you gotta stick them on your ears like normal earrings….except they’re not pierced on your earlobe.” Explained Cat Noir earning a nod from the blue-haired girl. Kagami opened the box and a red light shined brightly making both cover their eyes and the light flew around them and stopped in the middle in front of Kagami’s face and as the light was gone, there levitated a red kwami with a black dot on the forehead and two antennae falling down on the sides of her head.

“Good evening, Kagami” Greeted the kwami.

“She knows my name,” Kagami said looking at Cat Noir.

“Uh I haven’t told her yet”

“Okay, well….Cat Noir told me Ladybug is gone now and that I’m going to be on her place instead”

“That’s correct,” Tikki said flying around her head. “You’re going to be a great hero, I can feel that” The red kwami assured making Kagami feel a little embarrassed.

“What about, if you two try out the miraculous?” Questioned the blonde cat miraculous holder.

“Are you ready Kagami?” Asked Tikki earning a nod from the Japanese girl. “Well I’m going to tell you the basics when you want to transform you say _Tikki, Spots on,_ when you want to transform back you say _Tikki, Spots off._ Your transformation is unlimited until you have activated your lucky charm, which I’ll explain later, then you only have five minutes until you transform back into yourself automatically.”

“Good and I have also to feed you Camembert?” Questioned the blue-haired girl.

“I’m fine with cookies or anything alike”

“Okay”

“Then uhm...to activate the lucky charm you throw the yo-yo up in the air and shout _Lucky Charm_ and you’ll receive a mysterious object, which you will have to use to defeat the villain, save yourself or anything else, that comes into your mind”

“Uhm okay?”

“There will always be objects, which leave you baffling, but in the end, you will always manage to find a good use” Explained Cat Noir remembering situations with the strangest objects.

“When you freed the Akuma, you catch it with the yo-yo to purify it and so, in the end, he turns into a regular butterfly. Then the last thing for you to do is to throw the yo-yo up in the air and yell _Miraculous Ladybug_ to activate the healing light to restore everything back to normal.”

“Okay, got it”

“After we transform back you can still ask me questions and during the time you’re as Ladybug, you can ask Cat Noir. He also knows how it’s used”

“I’m going to try it out, is that okay?” The Japanese girl asked earning a nod from the red kwami.

“Good, say _Tikki Spots on_ ”

“Tikki, Spots on!” Shouted Kagami activating her miraculous earrings to transform herself into a Ladybug-themed superheroine.

“Woah I thought you would wear the same suit as Ladybug” Cat Noir said looking at the new tight suit of the girlfriend.

“Well it still is the same, besides my back is fully black and my arms too,” Kagami said holding her arms up like she was doing the T letter to check herself from behind. “Also around my butt, I’m black colored like a ladybug,”

“You still do look gorgeous in that tight suit” The dark dressed superhero complimented making the new superheroine smirk.

“Dork”

“What, it’s true,” Cat Noir said moving his eyes away from Kagami’s new look. Kagami looked at her waist, where she had her yo-yo hanged on and picked it up, then looked again at Adrien’s alter ego, that glanced back at her.

“Do you want to try it out?” The blonde questioned.

“But there are no akumas or anything”

“I know, but you could try to use it to catch somebody or to travel around with it?” Suggested the French superhero while Kagami looked at the yo-yo, then rolled it down and pulled it up.

“Yeah, what do we use as an obstacle for me to practice?”

“Well….” The cat miraculous holder said looking around for anything useful, but then he had another idea and ran at the other side of the tower’s platform and stretched his arms.

“I’ll be your obstacle”

“Uh okay,” Kagami said rolling her yo-yo down to spin it around with her right arm, then she threw it towards Cat Noir hitting him on the face shrieking her. “Oh no, I’m so sorry” Apologized the girlfriend covering her face shocked about her mishap.

“I’m fine,” The boy said looking at the yo-yo on the ground. “I think you have to pull it back like you were using a normal yo-yo except this one is magical”

“Alright,” Kagami said pushing the yo-yo back to her, which retrieved the whole cord back into it, so only the top of the cord tied around her finger was out.

“Alright Kagami, try it out again” Cat Noir ordered earning a nod from the blue-haired girl, which threw the yo-yo from the side at Cat Noir’s direction passing around his legs, then Kagami raised her eyebrows as she didn’t fail this time, then pushed her yo-yo to fasten it around Cat Noir’s legs.

“Well done” Complimented Cat Noir, then he removed the cord from his feet and it got pulled back into the yo-yo.

“Cool, what shall we do next?” Questioned Kagami, therefore, the blonde superhero looked up at the top of the Eiffel tower and had another idea.

“Throw the yo-yo at the top, then pull yourself up to it”

“Uh, do you think this is going to work out?” Questioned Kagami looking up at her boyfriend.

“It will go fine” Answered the superhero. “If not, I’m there to catch you” The cat-themed superhero said causing the blue-haired heroine to smile, then look up at the antenna and spin her yo-yo around like a lasso, then she threw it at the antenna, afterward the yo-yo rolled a few times around it tight, then Kagami pulled on the cord and she got pulled up at the tower, scaring Cat Noir, which took out his baton and extended it to jump up in the air to follow the girl, which flew above the top of the Eiffel tower and Cat Noir caught the girl, then they passed beside the Eiffel tower falling down.

“Quick, aim your yo-yo down at the middle of the tower” Ordered the superhero and Kagami ejected out her yo-yo down at one of the bars over the space in the middle of the tower, which got tied around it by itself, then both passed through the open space and both landed on their feet.

“Whoa, this was insane!” Kagami shouted looking at Cat Noir taking his staff back.

“The more we do that the more used you get to the yo-yo and know how to use it in dangerous occasions like this” Cat Noir explained.

“Yes you’re correct,” The Japanese girl said. “Can we practice somewhere else my yo-yo skills?” Questioned the brown-eyed girl looking at the green eyes behind the sclerae.

“I have to think about, where we could go and do that” Cat Noir said placing his hand under his chin to think off something, then they heard a loud noise of a car’s engine, followed by a police siren and both looked at the streets to see a pimped vehicle racing on the streets and a police car trying to keep up with it.

“What do we say, if we help them to stop the racer?” Questioned Cat Noir. “This is actually easy,” The blonde said earning a now more confident smirk.

“Good”

“Then let’s go!” Demanded Cat Noir using his staff to jump up high in the air to the car bridge running behind the two vehicles, then Kagami looked up at the Eiffel tower, after that she watched her boyfriend followed the others and ran out at the streets throwing her yo-yo at the lightened stake tighten it around then she swung forwards with her yo-yo and got down on her feet running now over the sidewalk on the bridge of Lena and did the same step on a few posts further to swing closer to her partner to assist him in the pursuit.

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, but it was kind of confusing me this whole yo-yo practice. I felt like it was unlogical in every way.


	5. Day 5: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post day 4 one or two days later, cause I didn’t manage to finish it due homework and other things for the work I had to do.
> 
> Note: Naomi and Elliot are my fanon OC children of Adrien and Kagami.
> 
> Enjoy!

Inside the hospital, Emilie Agreste stood in front of an elevator together with a small boy with light blond hair waiting for the door to open. The woman looked down at the infant, which focused on the indicator of, which counted down the numbers as he decent to the ground floor.

“Are you excited to see your little sister?” Asked Emilie looking down at the boy, which glanced up with his dark brown eyes at the woman. The boy smiled a little bit, then Emilie patted the boy on his middle-sized haircut and entered together into the elevator as the door got open.

The two walked in and the boy tried to reach with his hands on the number three making the woman giggle and pick the boy up holding him up so that he could press on the specific number, then she dropped him down on his feet and watched the door close.

“Is Rouven gonna be there too?” Asked the blonde looking up at the woman.

“I think not, my treasure” Responded the woman and the boy got sad. Emilie patted the boy on the shoulder, afterward, the boy leaned his head on the grandmother’s legs, then the elevator beeped as they had arrived the third floor and both walked out of there, following a yellow line to a corridor, which two different directions.

“Now we have to follow the left arrow and look for room number 304,” The actress told her grandson, which looked at the two directions seeing the two arrows, one said _300-310_ and the second one said _311-320._

“That way” The blonde boy pointed to the first arrow with the arrow showing the first ten numbers after the 300.

“That’s right” Was the response of the grandmother following the boy to the corridor, then right on the left side the second door said the number of the door the two Agreste’s were looking for, then the boy looked up at his grandmother, which smiled and knocked on the door of the room, after that the door got opened from the inside by Nino Lahiffe, Adrien’s best friend.

“Hey Mrs. A” Greeted the dark-skinned boy opening the door fully and the two blondes got into the room to see on the other side of the room Mrs. Tsurugi, the mother of Kagami sitting next to the bed holding a newborn baby in her arms really close up to her face. On the bed next to her lied her daughter Kagami and in front of the bed sat Alya Césaire watching the blondes entering the room.

“Good morning everyone” Greeted Emilie and Nino closed the door.

“Where’s Adrien?” Questioned the brown-haired boy. “Kagami told us, he wasn’t here yet”

“He’s here too” Responded Mrs. Agreste then watched along with Nino the boy walking to the bed near to his mother. The son glanced up curiously at the mother and a transparent, small tube attached to her left hand and the end of the tube was hanging on a small bag over her bed with a water-like liquid.

“What is that mommy?” The boy questioned looking at his mother, who placed her hand on the boy’s cheeks caressing it gently.

“I think that’s something to avoid dehydration” Responded Kagami. “I don’t know it exactly, my darling”

“Okay” Replied the boy.

“Adrien this morning called me excitedly informing me about your birth, now that I was free today I took the chance to pass by and congratulate you,” Mrs. Agreste said at the daughter-in-law, which smiled back at Adrien’s mother.

“Thank you,” The Japanese woman said, therefore someone knocked on the door, then it got open and there stood Adrien looking in the room, then smiled as he saw the family and his friends in there.

“Congratulations dude, it’s a girl” The Morrocan man announced, then Adrien walked past the bed to his son, placing his hand on the shoulder.

“Is mommy good?” Questioned the blonde, which looked back at the mother which nodded at the boy, then he copied her movement to his father. Adrien smiled, then approached the woman giving her a short kiss on the lips. “I’m sorry, that I couldn’t be present during labor this time”

“It’s alright” Responded Kagami then she moved her head to the mother, which held the newborn in her arms, making Adrien smile.

“Did you sleep anything at night?” The husband asked and the blue-haired woman shook her head.

“Two or three hours” Responded Kagami followed by a yawn, making Adrien’s smile disappear, then he leaned his forehead on the brown-eyed woman.

“Would you like to have your daughter for a while?” Questioned the woman with the black sunglasses, making Adrien smile and peck his wife on the lips again.

“I’d love to Mrs. Tsurugi” The blonde replied walking around the bed, then accidentally he caused the shinai of Kagami’s mother fall down on the floor, then he quickly picked it up placing it on the same place again.

“I beg your pardon Mrs. Tsurugi,”

“No problem”

“Here….uhm I pick her up” Adrien explained his mother-in-law holding his right arm behind Mrs. Tsurugi’s hand to grab the baby from under the legs, then Mrs. Tsurugi held the back up for Adrien, so he could take him by there too afterward he had her in his arms and held her close to his face.

“Hey, little princess” The father greeted the newborn baby with the dark-blue hair.

“She looks exactly like the mother” Nino mentioned as he stood closer to his best friend and the newborn. “The exact same eye color,”   
“None of my children seem to have inherited my eyes” Mentioned the father watching the girl closing her eyes slowly as the family approached closer to her father.  
“There’s only 38% of a chance for your children to get your eyes. Kagami’s eyes were calculated to 50% according to the eye color chart from last month” The wife of Nino explained to the blonde.   
Adrien looked at Kagami and his older son watching him, then Adrien smiled at the little boy and Kagami sat up on her bed, then helped her son up at her bed sitting him down next to her.  
“Do you want to hold your sister?” The mother asked the young boy, that looked down at the baby in the arms of his father. Adrien looked up at his son with a smile and got up from the chair.  
“Come, Elliot open your arms, just like mommy is going to show you,” Adrien told and Elliot looked up at his mother.  
“I’m afraid if she falls down mommy”   
“I help you Elliot” Offered the brown-eyed woman picking the boy up to sat him down on her lap, afterward she placed her arms under her son’s to hold them straight with the flat open hands up.   
“Good, I and mom will be careful too” Adrien promised laying the baby girl safely on the older brother’s arm, while Kagami demonstrated the boy how to hold her. “Perfect” Complimented the father, making Elliot smile as he observed his new little sister sleeping in his arms.  
“Precious little rascals” Nino’s wife said watching Elliot holding the sister and Adrien pecked Kagami on the forehead, after that he observed his son holding the girl.  
“Have you already found a name for her?” Questioned Emilie’s son, then Kagami shook her head as a no.  
“I wanted to decide it together with you” The Japanese woman responded making Adrien start to think of names for the girl.  
“I think this time we could choose something Japanese if you don’t mind”   
“Uhum” Agreed Kagami. “Have you got one in mind?”  
“I’m thinking about it, I don’t know a lot of Japanese names”   
“What do you know for the moment?”  
“Well, I know Hinata, Suki, Mami, Yuki….uhm….there’s also Kyoko….or hey, what about Naomi?” Suggested Adrien, then Kagami looked at Elliot trying to swing his little sister very slowly and close to himself and his mother.

“Naomi and Elliot?” The mother said watching the baby girl. “That actually sounds quite nice together”

“Really?” Asked Adrien. “Naomi and Elliot….it does actually” The husband admitted making his wife chuckle.

“Naomi and Elliot Agreste. Yeah it does sound great dude” Agreed the Morrocan man slapping the blonde on the back. “Congratulations man, you also deserve some credits for the work,” Nino said causing all the younger adults to laugh. Adrien gazed at the face of his son, waiting for him to look up at the father, then Adrien smiled before he spoke at him.  
“Her name will be Naomi” Explained the blonde adult. “Do you like the name?” The father asked earning a nod from the infant. Adrien grinned then petted the son on the head and Emilie Agreste tipped the son on the shoulder holding her smartphone on her hand.

“Do you want a picture of your four to send it to your father?” Questioned the blonde woman.

“Right, therefore I could send it to Luka and Co. They would love to know”

“Don’t forget to tell it Rose and Lila”

“Sure” Responded Adrien standing beside the bed near Kagami, while the blue-haired woman leaned herself back to the upper part of the bed along with her son and daughter. Adrien picked up Naomi for short while Kagami held Elliot closer to her, then Adrien gave Naomi back to the brother and stood beside Kagami ready for his mother to take a picture.

“Ready,” Asked Mrs. Agreste looking at the four, then Adrien looked to his son and pointed at the grandmother of the boy to look at the camera while holding his sister. Adrien stood back next to his wife and waited for Emilie to take the picture.

“Say _ouistiti_!”

“ _ouistiti_!” The three younger Agrestes said as the mother took a picture of the family gathered together with the newborn baby.

“Here is it good?” Questioned the mother of Adrien showing it to him and her daughter-in-law.

“It’s great” Responded the Japanese woman, while her husband nodded in consent after seeing the picture.

  


Someone knocked on the door, then it got open and it was one of the nurses, that work in the maternity and she smiled at the visitors inside the room.

“Is everything okay Mrs. Agreste?” Asked the nurse looking at Kagami.

“Yes, everything is fine” Responded Kagami as the nurse made her way up to the bed.

“Is that Elliot?” Questioned the woman looking at the boy, which looked up with a wide open mouth. “A few years ago I took care of you when you were in the age of your sister”

Elliot turned his head away from the nurse shyly hiding the face on Kagami’s chest making her smile.

“She won’t eat you, Elliot, don’t be scared,” Kagami said pecking him on the forehead. The nurse picked Naomi up, then lied her next to a table next to Alya with sterile gloves, diapers and other small devices for nursing.

“I’m going to check her temperatures again” The nurse explained and Kagami nodded while yawning. “That sounds like you need to sleep for a few hours”

“Yeah, maybe its’ time to go Alya” Nino mentioned. “We can pass by tomorrow or this evening again”

“Yes,” The brunette said. “Rest well Kagami” Wished Alya walking together with Nino leaving the room.

“I’m going home to get some rest too. I’ll come later back to see you again” Mrs. Tsurugi said getting up and grabbing her Shinai.

“May I accompany you at the door Mrs. Tsurugi?” Offered Emilie.

“If you don’t mind”

“Come Elliot, let’s mommy get some rest,” Adrien said grabbing the boy on the back, which grabbed his mother on the arm.

“No!”

“Aww,” Kagami said gazing lovely at the blonde infant. “Maybe he wants to stay”

“Okay Elliot, you can stay here with mommy, but be a good boy and let mommy sleep. She’s very tired”

“Yes daddy,” Elliot said with a nod to his father.

“I’m probably gonna stay here, drink a coffee and maybe have breakfast. I didn’t have time for it”

“Great”

“Do you want something from the cafeteria?”

“No, it’s alright” Responded Kagami while patting Elliot on his back, which lied down his head on Kagami’s breasts.

“They seem comfier now,” Adrien said making Kagami laugh.

“My mom would have kicked your ass for that comment”

“I know,” The husband said with a chuckle.

Elliot had closed his eyes to rest, then the mother patted the boy on his back laying her head back on the pillow and rolled her eyes at her husband.

“I think I better go now,” Adrien said giving Kagami a goodbye kiss on the lips. “I’m around, if you need something” The Frenchman said to his wife, which nodded in understanding and he made his way at the door, then looked back at the bed, where Kagami had embraced the boy and closed her eyes to do a nap making Adrien smile and get out of the room leaving the other two to rest.


	6. Day 6: Obligations

**Day 6 - Obligations**

Adrien headed the stairs down of the hall of the entrance of his father’s mansion towards the closed door of the entrance, where his father’s assistant Nathalie Sancoeur was walking to, then Adrien passed by Nathalie shrieking her by being distracted.

“It’s for me,” The blonde told the assistant opening the big door back and there stood the daughter of the prestigious Tsurugi-clan.

“Good afternoon Adrien,” The blue-haired girl said at the blonde, that opened the door for her. “Are you ready?”

“Yes Kagami,” Responded Adrien. “Have you seen the trailers yet”

“No, but we could watch them while we’re on the way” Suggested Kagami. “Is it good?” Questioned the Japanese girl earning a nod from the blonde.

“Yes it’s good,” Adrien said grabbing Kagami’s hand to peck her on the top of her flat hand, making her smile a little timid at her boyfriend showing his affection for her.

From the hall they heard footsteps tap on the cold marble floor, then the two looked up at the stairs, where Adrien’s father walked down and stopped in the middle of the steps.

“Hello father” Greeted Adrien looking up neutrally at the gray-haired man.

“Miss Tsurugi, what a surprise to see you here,” The fashion designer said at the Japanese girl, which bend down to greet the adult.

“We are about to leave to go to the cinema, remember father you allowed me to go together with Kagami there”

“I do remember son, but Audrey Bourgeois called me. She needed to see the new sports collection I designed and she was only free today”

“But father I and Kagami had planned this for weeks. I can’t just cancel it right before I was about to go with her” Adrien complained about his father’s decision.

“I know, but we have no choice. This is my only chance to prove Mrs. Bourgeois, that the brand Gabriel has also a great future in the sports branch”

“But father….”

“It’s an order!” Gabriel Agreste demanded loud shrieking him along with the girlfriend. Adrien sighed disappointed afterward the girlfriend nudged him then he looked at her eyes sadly.

“Listen to your father, mon chérie. We can meet up another time,”

“I’m sorry about that”

“No need to apologize,” The Japanese girl told her boyfriend while grabbing him on his shoulders. “As long as you do there what your father wants, you might get a second chance and we can go out together without any problems” Kagami assured her boyfriend and kissed him on his right cheek.

  


In the afternoon Adrien was inside a small wardrobe changing a black training jacket and hung it on a peg, from where he took it out from a clothing stand with other sports outfits he tried out before. From the stand, he took out a peg, where a white fencing suit equipment hanged. The boy took the jacket first and tighten it on, covering his white tank top him and closed the light gray colored velcro fastener, then adjusted his collar, where all around was the emblem tagged of the Gabriel brand.

As next, Adrien took the cotton-made pants, therefore, he sat down on his chair to have it easier to put the white pants on. He got up from the chair adjusting his pants and closing the press studs, afterward he fixed two loose bands between his legs and took a look on the whole outfit, then on the side of his legs he noted three stripes coming from his hips down at the end of his leg ending a few centimeters before his feet comes. The three stripes were colored after the French national flag, the home country of the Agrestes.

Adrien moved away from the stand to look at the mirror, which was a bit taller than him to check himself out, then he smiled at seeing over his chest an illustration of his native flag again and on both sides of his arms there was a smaller image, including a light green rhombus form going up from under the flag to the end of his elbow. Adrien turned himself around to see the back of his suit too, where his family name stood and under it the first three letters of his home country.

“This suit is really amazing” The blonde said smiling amused, then he went down on his knees to the chair he sat before, then introduced his hand into the pockets of the jacket he had hung over it, afterward he took out his smartphone and stood with his back looking at the mirror and held his phone up to take a selfie of himself to show both sides of the fencing suit he was trying on.

“Kagami is gonna love this suit” The boy said with a confident feeling, then pressed on a green symbol with a white chatting bubble on it, then picked up the first contact on his phone, which was from his girlfriend and uploaded the pictures to the chatbox, then pressed the send button and it loaded for a few seconds, next the message was confirmed to be delivered at the girl and Adrien placed his phone back in the pocket of his jacket.

Someone knocked on the door of his wardrobe and Adrien opened the door to see, it was the Italian photographer Vincent.

“I just got finished,” Told Adrien earning a nod from the brown-haired man.

“Fantastico, now you only need to put on these gloves and your sword is there with us at the studio,” The man said holding out the two folded gloves with a red and a blue stripe on both sides of the arm.

“Merci,” The blonde said with a smile, then the photographer helped Adrien put the gloves on and both moved the corridor along to the room, they were doing the pictures.

  


The young model stood in front of a green screen holding his saber with his right hand waiting for Vincent to check his camera’s definitions before he was going to use it.

“If you’re ready, just say it,” Vincent said looking at the young Agreste nodding at the adult.

“I’m ready,” Adrien said, then held his saber towards the photographer, which started to take a few pictures of the current pose.

“Good now get down hold your left arm back and your right arm up slightly bit behind your head,” Told the Italian photographer observing Adrien trying to follow his instructions. “Move your right arm a little up….and now move your saber down for a little….that’s perfect!” Vincent said taking a few other pictures of the model.

At the entrance of the studio, the door got opened back and the person, that was about to enter the room was the girlfriend of the boy, who is modeling for the Gabriel brand. She walked at the photographer, which took pictures from Adrien turned with his back to him showing off the writing on his back and held his saber up in the air like a musketeer.

“I hope you brought your fencing equipment, you just gave me a brilliant idea,” Vincent said looking at the blue-haired girl, which watched her boyfriend working.

“No I didn’t,” Responded the Japanese girl, then Adrien looked back and saw his girlfriend there talking with the photographer.

“Kagami, what are you doing here?” Questioned the blonde.

“I came to see you work” The girlfriend replied. “I thought maybe you could need some support”

“Really?” Questioned the boyfriend feeling a little abashed. “That’s cool”

“Take a five-minute break, Adrien, I’m gonna organize your girlfriend a chair and some materials for you two to model,” Vincent said walking off leaving the two.

“Me too?” Questioned Kagami surprised watching the Italian man walk away leaving her alone with her boyfriend.

“He’s a professional, don’t worry,” Adrien said making the blue-haired girl chuckle.

“So is this the suit you’re going to use when representing our school?” The girl asked taking a look on his suit, then grabbed his arms to feel the texture of it.

“It’s made of cotton I think,”

“I actually like this suit better, than then one you own”

“Well I will keep it in the end anyway…..and look” Adrien said taking from the stand of the photo camera Vincent placed for further use a newer version of a fencing helmet, but the net in front of the helmet wasn’t only white or had the French flag on it, it was only white and the current symbol on it was the shape of the country and it was colored like the France flag.

“Mines has the Japanese flag and over it is a vector picture of Japan,” Kagami said watching Adrien pulling the hood of the mask down. “Yours is great too”

“Thank you,” The blonde said pulling the hood up again. “I think I’m gonna keep it for now, maybe Vincent wants me to do some with it on….or maybe even down, who knows” Adrien explained putting it down again, then his girlfriend pulled it up again to give him a kiss on his lips, making him wide his eyes in surprise at the move, then he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her back, while she placed her arms over his shoulders. The two stopped and gazed into each others’ eyes, then Adrien rolled his eyes down at the floor abashed, then he glanced back at her.

“Wasn’t it kind of uncomfortable for you, when you kissed me while I had the mask like that?”

“It was okay, It just doesn’t allow me to crawl your hair every time we kiss” Kagami explained making the blonde smile and then Vincent appeared carrying a chair for the girl and on the seat he carried an arch with an arrow for the photoshoot.

“You’re ready?” Questioned the teenage girl, then the boy leaned closer to her for a kiss and Kagami pulled the hood down of Adrien’s fencing helmet making him twitch as his face got covered again. “We got work to do, boy,” Kagami said walking to the photographer, which placed the chair down for the girl and Adrien pulled his hood up again, watching his girlfriend chatting with the Italian smiling amorously.


	7. Day 7: Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to actually continue this, but look what just happened later :D  
> Warning: Gets a little suggestive.

 

Adult Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi stood late in the evening in front of a renovated tall residential building at the entrance.

“I’m so tired today,” Adrien said yawning. Next to him stood his girlfriend Kagami searching her pocket for the key, then took it out and shove it into the lock of the door to unlock the door and pulled it back afterward the two entered into the building walking to the elevator pressing on the up button next to it and the door of the elevator got open for the two to enter into it.

“Good thing is tomorrow we’re both free. We can rest more and later pass by any furniture shops and look for more.”

“Cool” Adrien said yawning again, making Kagami smirk.

“We’re almost there,” Kagami said as the elevator stopped at the 12th level and both walked out of the elevator at the third door, then the Japanese woman introduced her key again in the lock to open the door and she walked in together with the blonde into the empty living room.

“In a week or two, the living room will look better, than now,” Adrien said walking across the room at the kitchen. “And so is the fridge”

  


  


Minutes later Kagami sat on a bed putting on her pajamas blouse, then Adrien entered the bedroom pulling his shirt over his head and lied it over a blue suitcase, that lied next to a red one leaned against the wall. 

“Do you wear pajamas or anything else?”

“I usually sleep in shorts, unless it bothers you?”

“No it’s fine, just asking I wanted to get yours out, but I didn’t find it”

“Ah well, I don’t have one at the moment,” The blonde said and sat down next to the girlfriend. “But if you don’t feel comfortable with me around like that I can keep on my pants”

“No, it’s fine, as long as you feel comfortable I won’t mind”

“Cool,” Adrien said opening his zipper to pull his jeans down, then folded them together and placed them on his suitcase, then lied down on the bed next to Kagami.

“The mattress is a little hard to my taste,” Adrien said looking at Kagami.

“My mother told me, this was the best one they could find in this short time”

“We’ll see it then,” Adrien said pecking Kagami on her cheeks. “Good night”

“Good night, Adrien” Kagami said giving the boyfriend a long kiss on his lips. Afterward, Kagami lied back down and Adrien followed her giving her another short kiss on the lips perking her up.

“Weren’t you tired before?” Questioned Kagami chuckling a little, then the blonde shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m never tired for a little bit of romance,” Adrien said amused making the blue-haired woman shook her head, after that she hit him on the face with a pillow, making him laugh. “I know you want it too, right?” Questioned the blonde and the Japanese woman placed her hands on his cheeks pulling his face closer to her pressing her lips on Adrien’s going for a long and passionate one. Adrien shoved his hands behind Kagami’s back as she stuck her thin fingers through the hair of her boyfriend starting to ruffle it, making him groan with joy.

Adrien stopped, then moved down at Kagami’s neck to share there kisses pleasing her. Kagami moaned with excitation beside Adrien’s ear, motivating him to delight her more by starting to suck on her neck.

“Adrien,” The girlfriend moaned at Adrien’s ear, afterward the blonde stopped doing that.

“Say it again,” Adrien said and kissed her on the lips. “Say it” He muttered.

“Adrien” The Japanese girl moaned again followed by Adrien lean his head beside Kagami’s head to whisper her into her ear.

“Say it again” Adrien ordered and the girl repeated his name again, making him smile lusty. Adrien widens his eyes as he felt something tickling his nose, then sneezed loud shrieking Kagami.

“Hatschoo!”

“Whoa,” The blue-haired girl replied as the boyfriend had shrieked her with his sneeze.

“Sorry” Apologized Adrien then his nose tickled again and the blonde had to sneeze again. “Woah what is inside the pillows? Feathers?”

“Oh no sorry Adrien, I never told my mother, that you had a feather allergy,” Kagami said covering her mouth with her hands.

“Oh boy,” Adrien said warping his face to sneeze again.

“Tomorrow we see, if we can buy other pillows, that doesn’t contain feathers as a filling” The blue-haired woman promised the boyfriend taking both pillows away from their bed placing them on Adrien’s suitcase, then opened her suitcase taking out three jackets and placed them near to the board of the bed, adjusting it for the two.

“If it isn’t comfy enough we still can take out anything else,” Kagami said sitting down on the bed, then Adrien lied his head down to try the substitute of the pillow. “It’s alright for now”

“Great” Kagami said lying down on the bed next to him. Adrien glanced at the girlfriend, that lied in front of him mirroring him and Adrien interrupted the silence between the two.

“Were…..uh….were you liking it?” Questioned Adrien turning a little pink on his cheeks as he asked her about before.

“A lot” Responded Kagami. “I wasn’t expecting this from you”

“Too bad my nose had to ruin it,” The Frenchman said, making the Japanese woman chuckle.

“Tomorrow is another day and believe me it will go better than today” Kagami promised earning a nod from the blonde, which pecked the woman on her forehead.

“Good night, Kagami” Wished the blonde his girlfriend.

“Good night, Adrien. Sweet dreams” The girlfriend wished the blonde man, then both leaned their forehead on each others closing their eyes trying to fall asleep on their first night together as the two had decided a long while ago to live in a concubinage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of this xD  
> This was my last one-shot for the Adrigami week. Tomorrow I'll continue to write on the first chapter for the Super Nathan sequel and if it goes well, it will be posted tomorrow too.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in my mind looks better than when I type it down sometimes. This time I feel it was like that :(


End file.
